


Ai petali di ciliegio

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sei l’unico che lo farebbe con me… E poi non ho mai festeggiato un Hanami, quindi ho pensato: perché non farlo a modo nostro?” afferma, spezzando nuovamente la pace di quel momento, scompigliandosi i capelli in un gesto goffo.<br/>Rin ride ancora e Haruka non può fare a meno di ammirarlo. “Tanto lo so che hai il costume addosso, ce l’hai sempre” lo beffeggia.<br/>Eppure Rin non deve nemmeno provare a convincerlo, perché Haruka è lì per nuotare. È andato a quell’appuntamento solo per questo.<br/>[...]<br/>Haruka annuisce con un vigore che stupisce Rin, mentre pensa che lo sta facendo per il nuoto e non per il “a modo nostro”, che lo ha colpito, o per la consapevolezza che Rin abbia pensato a lui per festeggiare quella ricorrenza giapponese.<br/>In quel momento Haruka è sereno e lo dimostra iniziando a spogliarsi. Rin lo segue, sorridendo sardonico.<br/>Sono felici entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai petali di ciliegio

# Ai petali di ciliegio.

_Wow, quest’albero è gigante! È un ciliegio?_

_-Esatto-_

_Davvero? Perciò in primavera un sacco di petali cadranno nella piscina._

_Voglio provare a nuotare in una piscina di petali di ciliegio._

_-L’acqua sarebbe troppo fredda. Per nuotare dovresti aspettare fino all’estate-_

_Stavo solo scherzando!_

 

 

 

È primavera e Rin pensa di non aver mai festeggiato un Hanami(*).

Ci riflette tutta la mattinata, poi, ricordandosi di un momento in particolare, si illumina e ha un’idea.

 

_In pomeriggio ti aspetto in piscina._

_Verrai?_

_R.M._

 

Il bigliettino che Rin gli ha passato a lezione è composto da quelle poche parole.

Haruka le legge con la sua solita inespressività, per quanto dentro si senta smosso da un vorticare d’emozioni.

Chiunque gli chieda o gli parli di acqua, piscina o di nuotare provoca in lui quei sentimenti. Non ci vuole niente altro per convincerlo che andrà, qualsiasi sia il pretesto di Rin.

Lo guarda e atono annuisce, mentre una strana luce riflessa nei suoi occhi blu illumina le iridi rosse di Rin che gli sta sorridendo entusiasta.

 

È primavera, la piscina è placida e desolata.

Per questo motivo Haruka avrebbe dovuto pensare che la richiesta di Rin fosse insolita e preoccupante; ma non lo ha fatto.

Makoto non sarebbe d’accordo, se solo sapesse; ma l’amico non lo sa e per Haruka non è un problema. Non lo sarebbe stato in ogni caso – non dà mai retta ai buoni consigli del migliore amico.

Quando arriva, Rin è già lì che osserva il bordo della piscina con le mani nelle tasche del giubbino, sotto al gigantesco albero di ciliegie.

 

È primavera, ma fa ancora parecchio freddo. E l’acqua deve essere gelida anche per i più coraggiosi.

Ma loro non sono coraggiosi, loro sono matti – matti da legare.

“Ciao!” lo saluta Rin appena lo vede, Haruka ricambia con un semplice sguardo – come fa sempre.

Rin l’ha capito subito che il ragazzo è un tipo silenzioso e per questo motivo parla così tanto, perché si aspetta sempre che l’altro gli risponda, almeno una volta – ma Haru non lo fa quasi mai.

Haruka vorrebbe chiedergli cosa ci fanno lì, ma tace come sempre.

“Ti starai chiedendo perché di questo appuntamento, vero?” D’altronde è sempre qualcun altro a spezzare i suoi silenzi. E quel qualcuno, solitamente, da quando lo conosce, è Rin.

Annuisce.

Rin sorride con tutto il volto, mentre il vento scompiglia i suoi capelli. Poi fa spallucce e ride.

“Non te lo ricordi?” chiede e Haruka non sa a cosa si stia riferendo, così nega. Rin sorride ancora, smaliziato. “Uno dei miei desideri era nuotare in una piscina di petali di ciliegio…” afferma soddisfatto, guardando l’amico con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

A quelle parole, ricordando il momento, Haruka sbarra gli occhi sbalordito – perché lo stupore e la meraviglia sono le uniche emozioni che si permette di provare.

Guarda la superficie della piscina e se ne rende conto soltanto in quel momento: un numero indecifrabili di petali rosa galleggiano delicati sopra l’acqua e lo spettacolo è qualcosa capace di lasciare senza parole anche un chiacchierone come Nagisa.

“L’acqua sarebbe troppo fredda. Per nuotare dovresti aspettare fino all’estate” è stata la risposta di Makoto, ma Rin ha avuto fin da subito l’idea di non dare retta a quella direttiva.

I suoi desideri tendono sempre a realizzarsi, per quanto questi, alla fine, gli si siano sempre rivoltati contro.

“Sei l’unico che lo farebbe con me… E poi non ho mai festeggiato un Hanami, quindi ho pensato: perché non farlo a modo nostro?” afferma, spezzando nuovamente la pace di quel momento, scompigliandosi i capelli in un gesto goffo.

Rin ride ancora e Haruka non può fare a meno di ammirarlo. “Tanto lo so che hai il costume addosso, ce l’hai sempre” lo beffeggia.

Eppure Rin non deve nemmeno provare a convincerlo, perché Haruka è lì per nuotare. È andato a quell’appuntamento solo per questo.

Gli manca la sensazione e la completezza che prova ogni qualvolta che si tuffa e nuota libero.

L’inverno, l’autunno e la primavera sono tre delle quattro stagioni che detesta. Perché gli impediscono di farlo sentire completo, un intero e non una metà; in un’unica parola, libero.

E la vasca del suo bagno non è mai abbastanza, anzi, è una prigione.

Haruka annuisce con un vigore che stupisce Rin, mentre pensa che lo sta facendo per il nuoto e non per il “a modo nostro”, che lo ha colpito, o per la consapevolezza che Rin abbia pensato a lui per festeggiare quella ricorrenza giapponese.

In quel momento Haruka è sereno e lo dimostra iniziando a spogliarsi. Rin lo segue, sorridendo sardonico.

Sono felici entrambi.

 

Due minuti dopo si sono entrambi tuffati senza remore. Fa freddo, hanno i brividi, ma in quel momento non importa più nulla.

“Allora, gareggerai con me alla staffetta?” chiede Rin, nuotandogli attorno.

Rin è un tipo insistente e Haruka è fin troppo paziente con lui. Più volte ha insistito e più volte ha avuto come risposta il silenzio; ma Rin non demorde, riuscirà a convincerlo prima o poi.

Haruka nuota, lo distanzia perché tutto ciò che importa, in quel momento, è l’emozione nel tornare a sentirsi libero.

Non c’è niente di più bello.

 

E si prenderanno un raffreddore, entrambi, ma non importa.

 

“Avevo ragione, no? È uno spettacolo nuotare in una piscina di petali di ciliegio!” esclama e Haru si ridesta in un sospiro, perché Rin non è proprio capace a starsene tranquillo per fatti suoi.

Haruka vuole la solitudine in mezzo all’acqua, Rin ricerca la compagnia per condividerne la gioia.

Sono antagonisti, in questo e in tanto altro; sono complementari, ma perfetti insieme.

Per questo motivo Rin pensa che sarebbero fenomenali, loro due, in una gara di competizione.

 

Peccato che Haruka nuoti solo a stile libero.

 

“Sì, lo è” sono le poche parole che Haruka gli regala; e sono il dono più bello per Rin, perché sa di aver chiamato la persona giusta, sa di ammirare il ragazzo giusto, sa di essersi affezionato a qualcuno che è molto simile a lui, che condivide la sua stessa passione.

E, poi, finalmente ha dato voce, risposta, alle sue richieste. Finalmente Rin è riuscito a farlo parlare.

E non c’è suono più bello, per lui, se non la voce di Haruka.

Rin desidera essere il suo migliore amico, ma Haruka è così distante a volte. Spesso si è chiesto come Makoto riesca a stargli accanto, a farcela nell’essere il migliore amico perfetto. Spesso Rin si è sentito perfino geloso di Makoto, una gelosia che in quel momento, però, non esiste: Haru è lì con lui.

“Lo sapevo che soltanto tu potevi seguirmi in questa pazzia…” esclama Rin.

E Haruka sorride dentro.

 

Qualche minuto dopo sono fuori dall’acqua, malinconici entrambi di un momento che è volato via.

Sono davanti a quell’albero che ha permesso tale miracolo e tentano di asciugarsi, mentre si rivestono velocemente.

Sul serio, però, un raffreddore è quello che buscheranno entrambi – ma, nonostante il momento sia andato, nessuno dei due ha il rimpianto di quell’attimo divenuto già ricordo.

E di fronte a quel ciliegio accade qualcos’altro.

“Grazie, Haru! Hai fatto in modo che il mio desiderio si avverasse!” Rin è veramente felice e spera che Haruka possa esaudire un altro dei suoi desideri: la staffetta.

Ma peggiore dei casi lo costringerà.

 

Anche perché sarà l’ultima volta per loro…

 

L’altro risponde annuendo semplicemente con il capo e spostando lo sguardo altrove – detesta i ringraziamenti o le dimostrazioni d’affetto, lo mettono a disagio.

“Tranquillo, sarà il nostro piccolo segreto” Sussurra Rin, ridendo divertito. “Anche se il raffreddore sarà difficile da nascondere agli altri…” Farfuglia, sorridendo.

 

Infine si salutano e Haruka fa per andarsene, ma Rin lo blocca per un polso girandolo verso di sé.

Deve ringraziarlo ancora, perché ciò che ha detto a parole non è bastato.

Lo bacia, senza remore, anche questa volta, esaudendo un altro suo tacito desiderio, mentre altri petali di ciliegio cadono sconfitti sopra e sotto di loro, finendo il loro viaggio nella piscina o tra i loro capelli, scompigliati dal vento.

È uno di quei momenti tipici che si vive a rallentatore. È perfetto, per quanto insolito e strano.

Rin lo sta baciando e lui, alla fine, sta ricambiando.

Haruka tiene gli occhi serrati, mentre Rin li ha ben chiusi; lo stupore, però, non è dovuto solo al gesto inaspettato dell’altro, ma dal fatto che quel semplice accostamento di labbra, freddo contro freddo, gli stia… piacendo?

E poi le labbra di Rin sanno di ciliegia, tutto quel momento odora come quei petali rosa.

Haru pensa che quel profumo, d’ora in poi, sarà sempre accompagnato da quel ricordo, da quelle labbra soffici e delicate.

Rin si discosta qualche secondo dopo, lo guarda con una strana luce nei suoi occhi rossi e poi sorride, arrossendo, mentre si gratta il capo con impaccio. “Questo riusciremo a tenerlo nascono nel migliore dei modi, invece” soffia, prima di scappare via, lasciando un ragazzino tramortito alle prese con i pensieri assordanti sul suo primo bacio ai petali di ciliegio.

 

 

“Etciù” è lo starnuto di Rin.

Il giorno dopo entrambi hanno un raffreddore che desta il sospetto nell’animo di Makoto.

“Etciù” questo, invece, è quello di Haru.

“Dovresti smetterla di stare a mollo nella vasca” è il consiglio di Makoto nei confronti del migliore amico. A Rin, invece, non sa proprio cosa dirgli per rimproverarlo.

 

Il secondo segreto, invece, non viene scoperto da nessuno; forse perché entrambi lo custodiscono per bene nei meandri di un battito irregolare, insieme al profumo di quei petali rosa, che desterà sempre quel bellissimo ricordo.

 

 

(*) Per l’Hanami vi rimando qui: http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanami

 

 

_Questo momento si inserisce (?) tra la scena che ho ripreso dall’episodio n° 10, quella che ho scritto all’inizio del capitolo, e la gara della staffetta._

 

**Angolo VenerediRimmel**

 

Non so spiegarvi cosa sia, l’ho scritta di getto dopo aver visto il 10° episodio.

Sarà l’angst di Rin e di Haru, sarà che sono così fluffosi da piccoli, sarà che secondo me qualcosa, oltre a quella staffetta, è successo (?) – Sì, sogna, ragazza, sogna – beh, sta di fatto che volevo condividerla con voi. Così, senza un perché.

Spero vi sia piaciuta! ^^

Un abbraccio,

VenerediRimmel


End file.
